poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Dinosaur
Thomas' Adventures of Dinosaur is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/Disney crossover to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Near the end of the Cretaceous era, an Iguanodon mother is forced to abandon her nest during a Carnotaurus attack. The one surviving egg journeys through several predicaments, before ending up on an island populated by lemurs, where an Iguanodon baby hatches and is adopted by Plio, who names it Aladar. Years later after growing up, Aladar and the lemurs takes part in a mating season, where Zini is left without a mate. Soon after it ends, a meteor strikes and destroys the island, leaving Aladar, Plio, Yar, Zini and Suri, as the only survivors when they are alone escape to the mainland. The family mourns for the loss of all lemurs before moving on. While crossing a deserted wasteland, they are ambushed by a pack of Velociraptor. After escaping from them, the family come across a remaining multi-species herd of dinosaurs led by Kron and Bruton, who are on a journey to reach the "Nesting Grounds", a valley said to be untouched by the devastation of the meteor, providing sanctuary. Aladar and the lemurs befriend a trio of elderly dinosaurs, Baylene, Eema and Url, along the way. Together, they migrate with the herd for miles, eventually reaching a lake they have relied upon in past trips. Though the lake has seemingly dried up by the meteor, Aladar and Baylene discover the water being buried under the dried surface of the lake, and saves the herd from dehydration. Impressed by Aladar's compassionate ways, Neera begins to fall in love with him. Meanwhile, a pair of Carnotaurus picks up the herd's trail and begins stalking them for food, unknown to the others. During the scouting mission, Bruton is attacked and injured by the predators, before he escapes and returns to inform Kron that they are being followed, sending the entire herd into a panicked flurry. Kron picks up the pace and evacuates the herd, leaving Aladar's family and Bruton behind, while the Carnotaurus are in pursuit some distance away. The stragglers spend the night in a nearby cave during the rainstorm. Soon, they are found and attacked by the beasts. Bruton sacrifices himself to cause a cave-in that kills him and one of the Carnotaurus in the process. While the rest of the group pushes on deeper into the cave, one Carnotaurus survives, roars in anger and resumes its search for the herd. Aladar loses hope when they reach a dead end, but the others convince him to keep going, relating how he inspired them to do the same. After they knock down the dead end together and successfully find the Nesting Grounds on the other side, Eema sees the other entryway to the valley being blocked by a large wall of rocks from a landslide. Knowing that the herd will die climbing over it, Aladar returns to the desert alone and is pursued by the Carnotaurus. When he catches up and prevents the herd from getting over the cliff during the monster's approach, he suggests a safer way to the valley. Kron angrily challenges and attempts to kill Aladar, but Neera stops Kron. The herd accepts Aladar as their replacement leader, but they are cornered when the Carnotaurus arrives. Aladar rallies the herd to stand together and scare off the predator, who then goes after Kron on a cliff. Neera and Aladar fight back against the Carnotaurus, when it overwhelms and fatally wounds Kron. After Aladar knocks the Carnotaurus off a cliff to its death, Kron dies from his injuries, with Aladar and Neera at his side. Aladar and Neera lead the herd back to the Nesting Grounds, where the lemurs have found more of their own kind and the new generation of dinosaurs hatches sometime later, along with Aladar and Neera's children. Trivia * Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Bill and Ben, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, The Human Mane 5, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, The Dazzlings, and Naga are guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, The Dazzlings and Naga will be working with the Carnotaurs in this film. * Frozen, Dumbo, Mulan, The Princess and The Frog and Dinosaur were all made by Disney. * Both Thomas and the Magic Railroad and Dinosaur were released in the year 2000. Category:76859Thomas Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Spin-off films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossovers